black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sails Wiki:Three Revert Rule
The Three Revert Rule, or 3RR, is a policy that applies to all editors at Black Sails Wiki. The policy states that a single editor may not make more than three reversions on a single article 24 hours after their first reversion. This does not apply to self-reverts or reverting vandalism. In addition to reverting, this policy also applies to the repeated deletion, undeletion, moving, renaming, or recreation of a page. This doesn't imply that reverting three times or less is acceptable. Persistent reversion is discouraged and is unlikely to constitute working well with others. Reverting an article more than once a day may indicate a serious problem; it may be prudent to discuss the problem in that article's talk page. Administrators have the ability to block an editor for breaking the 3RR, but are not obligated exercise it. If they see that steps are being taken to resolve the dispute, there may be no need for anyone to be blocked. It's recommended that editors limit themselves to one revert per day per article. In that time, one side of the disagreement may come around to the other's way of thinking or others may step in to help settle the dispute. Also, it's ensures that the 3RR isn't broken. Exceptions Vandalism An editor may revert as much as necessary when repairing vandalism. If that editor continues to vandalize articles, it may be necessary to block that user. Non-administrators should report the vandal to an administrator. User Page In general, the 3RR is not applied to User Pages because editors can post what they want there, more or less. The exceptions to this are if the user page is reverting changes that identify the user as a vandal or sock puppet. Enforcement If the 3RR is violated, that user may be blocked for 24 hours. If multiple parties violate the 3RR, all parties should be treated equally. In addition to blocking, it's encouraged to stop the practice by other means. These means include educating editors about the 3RR, peer pressure, leadership by example, and protection of the page in question. Editors should bring violations of the 3RR to the attention or administrators. Chronic offenders may be banned for longer periods of time. This may also apply to those who try to "game" the system. For example, reverting the article just outside the 24-hour time limit or those who try to cover up their transgression with complex edits. Administrators blocked under this rule may not unblock themselves. If an editor has shown regret for past transgressions, the block may be lifted. What To Do If You've Been Banned For Breaking The 3RR First, check to see if you really made four reverts to an article within 24-hours or close to it. If not, contact an administrator and point out the mistake. If you did, either wait 24-hours or apologize to an administrator and ask to be unblocked. Please note that public denunciation of an administrator is unlikely to get you unblocked. Category:Black Sails Wiki Policies